Un sonrisa diferente
by Ledayy
Summary: Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del menor. Una sonrisa que le puso la piel de gallina a Scott. Jamás en su vida había visto aquel tipo de sonrisa, no era burlona, no era cínica, no era maliciosa, no era nada relacionado con el odio. CartmanxTernoman


**Que tal mundo. Se que debería estar escribiendo mi nueva historia, y eso hago, pero no pude resistir el subir este pequeño one-shot. Les juro que pronto subiré la nueva historia.**

**Summary: Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del menor. Una sonrisa que le puso la piel de gallina a Scott. Jamás en su vida había visto aquel tipo de sonrisa, no era burlona, no era cínica, no era maliciosa, no era nada relacionado con el odio.**

**Pareja: CartmanxTernoman**

**Mención: Creek y Style**

**ADVERTENCIA: slash**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

* * *

><p><strong>Una sonrisa diferente<strong>

Al mirar por la estúpida ventana se sintió el chico más idiota de todo el universo. Y mira que Kyle ya le tenía bastante ventaja. Cuanto odiaba esa casa, cuanto odiaba ese cuarto, cuanto odiaba a ese chico hijo de puta. El sapo Clyde asomaba uno de sus ojos de plástico por el cierre de su mochila. Tendría problemas si no llegaba para las 10 a su casa, las orgías organizadas por su madre siempre terminaban a esa hora. Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse. Un poco de vapor salió de la pequeña habitación, seguida por quien se convirtió en su peor pesadilla desde aquel día que fue estafado. Todavía podía recordar perfectamente el sabor del chili en su boca, el Chef si sabía cocinar. La expresión devastada en su rostro pero sobre todo recordaba el contacto de su lengua con las dulces lágrimas y la suave piel de quien nunca pensó que sería su medio hermano. Una cínica sonrisa se formó en los labios de pelirrojo. Eric apretó con fuerza los puños sin saber que más odiaba de ese chico… o que más amaba.

–Buenos días cerdito – dijo quitándose la toalla que tenía en la cintura

Cartman apartó la vista de inmediato, totalmente sonrojado. Ternoman rió fuertemente.

–Anoche tocaste y viste mucho más que eso

– ¡Cállate hijo de puta! – explotó Eric

–Algo te ocurre – dijo Ternoman cambiando su tono burlón por uno normal – es solo el segundo insulto del día

– ¿No te parece suficiente que tuviera que aguantarte toda la maldita noche? Roncas horrible, no sé cómo es que no despiertas a los pendejos vecinos

–Tú también cerdito, eso lo sacaste de nuestro padre – contestó haciendo énfasis en la palabra padre

– ¡Jódete Scott! – le gritó haciéndole una seña obscena

Miró su reloj y vio lo tarde que era, en media hora su madre despertaría y era capaz de llamar a la policía si no estaba en casa. Lo que menos necesitaba era tener a la estúpida policía detrás de él, interrogándolo sobre donde había pasado la noche. Nadie se enteraría nunca de aquel capricho que era el cuerpo de su hermano encima de él, haciéndole olvidar todos sus problemas, llevándolo al paraíso para regresar a la tierra como bajando en una blanca y suave nube. Nadie podía enterarse que era marica. Y era capaz de apostar su vida al afirmar que Scott tampoco deseaba que alguien se enterara.

–Me voy – dijo tomando su mochila

– ¿Tan temprano?

–No empieces con esa mierda cursi que voy a vomitar

Cerró la puerta con fuerza, Scott suspiró. Su hermanito era fascinante, recordaba perfectamente la primera noche que pasaron juntos.

Poco después de revelarle su lazo de hermandad y la identidad de su padre tocaron a la puerta de una casa que tenía en Denver. Cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir al chico gordo del otro lado. Pensó que lo golpearía en un segundo y una nueva pelea iniciaría. Pero si limitó a saludarlo y preguntarle si podía pasar.

– ¿A qué carajo has venido? – dijo Scott sin ofrecerle nada ni pedirle que se sentara

–Tú me odias Scott… – empezó el chico de cabello castaño como sus ojos

–Claro que te odio pedazo de mierda

–… pero no es por matar a tus padres – afirmó con total seguridad

– ¿Entonces por qué mierda lo haría?

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del menor. Una sonrisa que le puso la piel de gallina a Scott. Jamás en su vida había visto aquel tipo de sonrisa, no era burlona, no era cínica, no era maliciosa, no era nada relacionado con el odio.

–Admítelo de una puta vez Scott y nos ahorramos la pendeja cursilería

Lo siguiente que Cartman sintió fueron los labios de su medio hermano sobre los suyos y esas experimentadas manos recorriendo cada espacio de piel que estaba a su alcance. Pronto esta ya no fue suficiente y la camisa del castaño terminó en el piso de la pequeña casa. Por un instante las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, formaron una descarga eléctrica de tal magnitud que de haber podido ser aprovechada hubiera encendido todos los aparatos eléctricos de la casa. La lengua del Scott empezó a lamer una y otra vez el cuello de Eric dejando marcas rojas. El gordo no quería quedarse atrás y con un rápido movimiento le quitó el cinturón al mayor, metiendo la mano y tocando la parte más privada del otro chico, la parte que trato que un poni se la arrancara; gracias a Dios no fue así.

Un pesado libro cayó en su mesa, Garrison lo miraba con ojos de muerte. Pasó toda la clase recordando aquel día, con la mirada totalmente perdida hacía un punto muerto del salón. Los demás alumnos le veían sorprendidos, no era para menos; las mejillas de Eric Cartman se habían teñido de un fuerte color rojo.

–Los sueños eróticos en la noche Eric – le reprimió su profesor – no me hagas mandarte con la directora Victoria

– ¿Podría ir al baño? – preguntó sin pudor alguno

Todos ahogaron un grito, volteando a ver las partes privadas del chico, tratando de notar alguna estimulación. Garrison puso cara de asco.

–Sí Eric, resuelve tu maldito problema

Eric se puso de pie y salió del salón como si nadie más hubiera escuchado su pregunta.

– ¿Viste algo Kyle? – preguntó Stan

– ¡Para qué carajo querría ver eso! – dijo Kyle con los ojos cerrados

– ¿En quién creen que haya estado pensando? – dijo el pervertido de Kenny

– ¡A quién carajo le importa! – contestó el judío con voz demasiado alta

–Kyle, controla tu lenguaje – le reprimió Garrison

Cartman se lavaba la cara con agua muy fría, pero ni eso lo podía calmar. Apretó los puños con fuerza, tendría que terminar con el trabajo. Entró a uno de los baños y se sentó bajándose los pantalones y la ropa interior. Hacía mucho que no se masturbaba, exactamente por lo que estaba por suceder. Empezó a tocarse lentamente, cerrando los ojos y suspirando. Entonces su mente lo delató, solo podía pensar en una sola persona. En su medio hermano, en sus manos ágiles tocándole cada rincón de su piel, en esa lengua que le recorría lugares que jamás pensó que un hombre conocería. Lo odiaba tanto, por eso lo amaba tanto.

Scott no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, entró a la escuela a la cual había hablado anteriormente. La directora Victoria lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

–Tú debes ser Scott ¿A dónde dices que debe ir Eric?

–Debe ir al médico por unos estudios que le hicieron, al parecer tiene diabetes

– ¡Santo Dios! No hagamos esperar al doctor

Victoria entró al salón donde Eric se suponía que tenía clase. Scott se apoyó en una pared junto a los baños, de verdad que estaba loco. La puerta del baño se abrió y vio a su hermanito saliendo de ella, terminando de ponerse los guantes. Le hizo caso a su cuerpo y lo besó con pasión, metiéndolo de nuevo a los baños.

–Mierda Scott – se quejó Cartman – otra vez no…

– ¿Otra vez? – Inquirió Ternoman – ¿por eso estabas en el baño?

– ¡Jódete Scott! – volvió a decir Eric

Pero ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de la presencia de otro chico en el baño. Craig Tucker se asomó por la puerta, tratando de no ser percibido. Sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

– ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

–El doctor necesita verte

– ¿Doctor? ¿De qué carajo hablas?

–Scott – dijo la directora Victoria al salir y no ver al chico – ¡Señor Ternoman!

El pelirrojo recobró la compostura en un segundo y salió del baño.

– ¡Oh! Ahí está, al parecer Eric estaba en el baño

Tucker entraba al salón de clases con un tic en el ojo como tenía su novio Tweek. Stan le miro unos segundos, esperando que hablara.

– ¿Qué ocurre Craig? – preguntó al no recibir respuesta

–Ya se en quien pensaba Cartman

Kyle apretó los puños con el rostro completamente rojo de la ira.

– ¡Podrían dejar de pensar en el pendejo de Cartman y el idiota de Scott! – gritó el judío

– ¿Cómo sabías que era Scott? – preguntó Tucker

Kyle rodó los ojos. A veces sus amigos eran unos verdaderos idiotas.

Cartman salía de la escuela al lado de su medio hermano y con un problemita en la entrepierna.

– ¿Por qué carajo hiciste eso?

Scott se detuvo y lo vio directamente, una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. Una sonrisa que le puso la piel de gallina a su hermano. Vaya hijo de puta. Le besó sin importarle los transeúntes en la calle. Eso era todo lo que necesitaban para despertar al monstruo que era la lujuria, el monstruo que era su relación, una sonrisa que no era ni burlona, ni cínica, ni maliciosa.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Prometo que lo siguiente que subiré será el prefacio de la nueva historia, necesitaba sacar esta de mi cabeza. <strong>

**Nos leemos luego. **


End file.
